


Tsukishima's Life in Bloom

by QuitePuzzledIAm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, ETSUKO IS BACK, Fluff, M/M, Small hint to explicit stuff, Yamaguchi the Strawberry, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuitePuzzledIAm/pseuds/QuitePuzzledIAm
Summary: You won't know who Etsuko is if you don't read Life in Bloom, so go ahead and do that! I'll wait. She comes in at the end, you don't need to read the whole thing :)Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, what I think would happen as a fluffy norm
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 41
Kudos: 19





	Tsukishima's Life in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi is a soft but spicy flufferdoodle
> 
> Tsukishima is a spicy but soft flufferdoodle
> 
> Etsuko is a flufferdoodle
> 
> real short stuff, my entities. Just a thought that I had randomly

Tsukishima woke up to a terribly wet feeling on his face. For a second, some very wrong thoughts raced through his mind before he realized that the thing creating the wet feeling was moving. He groaned, brought his arms up from under the covers and felt the thing. It was furry… and wiggly… and warm. Tsukishima shivered slightly, it was quite chilly, even under the comforter. The wiggly thing growled and continued licking all over his face. 

He cracked his eyes open just a little bit to see a blur of golden, jumping and barking on his lap, pawing at his chest and sniffing him. Tsukishima sighed with a smile on his face. 

“Hello, Etsuko,” he rubbed the Golden Retriever’s ears. The dog yapped happily, then jumped off of his bed and raced out his door. A thought struck Tsukishima. Etsuko was just here. And if Etsuko was here… 

He snatched up his glasses and adjusted them on his face, blinking at the sudden clearness. He could hear barking and a familiar voice scolding what presumably was Etsuko. Tsukishima couldn’t help it. He grinned, an ear to ear smile that felt slightly strange on his face, but in a good way. Rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself up, he slid out of his bed and walked out of his room, wondering what the hell had happened to make the entire place so cold. 

He was greeted by quite the scene. Etsuko had her rump in the air, tail wagging madly as she looked up at the one and only person Tsukishima had ever loved in his entire goddamn life. 

Yamaguchi was holding a cloth bag, bundled up in a gray scarf and a long coat, shaking his head at Etsuko. He looked up and saw Tsukishima, and  _ holy shit  _ did his eyes light up, literally. Yamaguchi’s gray-green antenna sprung right up and seemed to wave happily at Tsukishima. His cheeks were flushed pink from the cold outside, displaying his constellations of freckles, and his nose was cherry-red. 

“Kei!” Yamaguchi beamed, and Tsukishima felt like he was going to fucking die from the radiance of his smile. 

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima cleared his throat, smiling softly. Yamaguchi giggled and set the cloth bag down. Tsukishima watched as Etsuko pounced onto it, growling and nipping at the material. Yamaguchi bounded over, and Tsukishima thought briefly that if his boyfriend were a dog, the tail would be wagging just like his antenna. Yamaguchi flung his arms around Tsukishima and hugged him, almost lifting him clear off the ground. The shorter man only came up to his shoulders, so Tsukishima tucked his nose into Yamaguchi’s sweet-smelling hair and hugged back. Kuroo bragged a million times how his quiet boyfriend, Kenma, gave the best hugs, but Tsukishima always scoffed. Even Kuroo had experienced Yamaguchi’s hugs. They were just right, snug and warm since Yamaguchi excluded heat, and they made Tsukishima feel like it was just the two of them in the whole world, holding each other and never letting go. 

“Did Etsuko wake you up?” Yamaguchi murmured into Tsukishima’s chest. “She has a habit of doing that.”

“She was just letting me know that you arrived,” Tsukishima answered, letting out a deep breath. 

“You sound tired, Kei,” Yamaguchi pointed out playfully, pulling away from Tsukishima gently. 

“I am not a morning person,” Tsukishima raised his eyebrows. “And you know this.”

“I do,” Yamaguchi laughed. “It’s also really cold, did you know?”

“I’d be a lot warmer if you accompanied me to my bed,” Tsukishima winked. 

That was the beautiful thing about Yamaguchi. He was innocent, so very innocent, that if Tsukishima ever accidentally implied something that may have led to a bad experience, Yamaguchi turned it right around. Tsukishima didn’t have to think dirty, and he never really felt lust or horniness. All he needed was Yamaguchi Tadashi. Whatever they did together, at least it was together. He would be perfectly fine after that. 

“Weird way of saying you wanna cuddle, Kei,” Yamaguchi snickered, but he slipped his hand into Tsukishima’s and pulled him to the bedroom, flopping down onto the bed. Etsuko followed, abandoning her cloth bag. 

“Whatever happened to ‘Tsukki’?” Tsukishima asked as he tucked the comforter over their laps and wrapped an arm around Yamaguchi, who leaned his head on the taller man’s shoulder. After about twenty years, the nickname had become very normal. Kei was excellent, yes, Tsukishima loved the way Yamaguchi trilled his name, but he sometimes longed to be called the ridiculous name again. 

“You wanna be called Tsukki and Kei?” Yamaguchi asked, petting Etsuko gently, who was nestled between the two of them comfortably. 

“You could call me whatever you’d like. I’d still love it,” Tsukishima said honestly. 

“You’re such a sap, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi grinned, a flush not from coldness creeping across his ears. 

“You’re the dork of this relationship,” Tsukishima fired back. 

“I’m the mom, remember?” Yamaguchi teased. 

“Ah, yes,” Tsukishima mused, turning his gaze down to a calm Etsuko. “And our child.”

“You loved her the minute we saw her,” Yamaguchi recalled. 

“How could anyone not love Etsuko?” Tsukishima reasoned. 

“That’s fair enough,” Yamaguchi nodded. “Even Kenma-san liked her.”

“If Kuroo’s the uncle, is Kenma-san the aunt?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Yeah!” Yamaguchi laughed. “Their cat could be Etsuko’s cousin!”

“Momo, wasn’t it?” Tsukishima murmured. 

“Cute name,” Yamaguchi smiled. 

“Not cuter than you,” Tsukishima grinned cheekily, seizing his opportunity. 

“Shut up, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi mimicked Tsukishima’s flat voice. 

“Sorry, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima played along. 

“Ah, remember our high school days?” Yamaguchi closed his eyes, leaning on Tsukishima’s shoulder heavily. 

“Where I told you to shut up all the time?”

Looking back on it, Tsukishima realized that he had been a horrible friend to Yamaguchi. A horrible person. And yet, Yamaguchi still tailed him everywhere, followed him and stuck to his side. Tsukishima never appreciated Yamaguchi. That fact was enough to make something surge inside of him and he turned, causing Yamaguchi to open his eyes in confusion and take his head away from Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima began. “I’m really sorry.”

“Nope,” Yamaguchi shook his head, causing his antenna to sway around. “Nope, don’t apologize, because I know what you’re gonna say.”

“But I-”

“Nope,” Yamaguchi pressed a finger to Tsukishima’s lips. “Yeah. Yeah, you were hecking salty in high school, but I saw past that didn’t I?”

“You… you were the only one who saw past that,” Tsukishima hated the way his voice cracked. 

“Oh, Kei,” Yamaguchi shuffled closer to him. “It’s just how you are!”  
“I don’t wanna be how I am,” Tsukishima mumbled. “I was terrible to you.”

“No,” Yamaguchi pressed his forehead to Tsukishima’s. “Well, yeah. But we were both bad people. I let myself get pushed around, and you pushed me around.”

“But-”

“Look at us now!” Yamaguchi smiled. “I stand up for myself, and you care about me, I know you do!”

“How can you tell?” Tsukishima asked weakly, focusing on the freckles on Yamaguchi’s cheeks, splattered randomly across his nose. 

“You don’t need to say I love you to love someone, Kei,” Yamaguchi cupped Tsukishima’s cheek. “Besides, we’ve moved past that. And I forgave you a long time ago.”

“Oh,” Tsukishima breathed, his glasses fogging up slightly. Yamaguchi slipped them off, everything turning into a blur. Tsukishima squinted on the blob of Yamaguchi, scooting closer to see him properly. 

“It’s okay, Kei,” Yamaguchi reassured, coming into focus. 

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima whispered. 

“I know,” Yamaguchi nodded. “C’mere.”

Tsukishima leaned forward and Yamaguchi closed the distance between them, kissing him soundly on the lips. Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi’s arms make their way around his neck, and he pressed his own hands to Yamaguchi's back. 

“Thank you,” Tsukishima murmured into their kiss. He could feel Yamaguchi hum in acknowledgment, the sound reverberating between them. Tsukishima pulled away gently and felt his glasses being put on again. 

“I mean, if you want, I could tell you that I love you,” Yamaguchi grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Tsukishima thought that Yamaguchi looked damn cute when he was flustered, cheeks pink and antenna spazzing around. 

“I know that you love me. I love you,” Tsukishima looked Yamaguchi firmly in the eyes. 

“Aw, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi laughed. “I love you, too.” Tsukishima reached over and brushed some of Yamaguchi’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Can you sleep over tonight?” Tsukishima asked gently. 

“I’ll tell my mom,” Yamaguchi beamed. “I was planning to stay anyway.”

“I’m the luckiest goddamn person in the world to have the purest boyfriend of all time,” Tsukishima smiled. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi hissed, his face flushing. “Sap!”

“Dork,” Tsukishima snorted. 

Etsuko barked, and the two of them burst into quiet laughter. 

“I’m not pure, Kei,” Yamaguchi shook his head after their giggles died down. 

“Oh?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. Yamaguchi blushed and looked away. 

“I’m not a virgin, either,” he mumbled. 

“Say what now?” Tsukishima felt his eyes widen. Yamaguchi? Not a virgin? What?

“I mean… I’ve… gosh, Tsukki, this is awkward,” Yamaguchi laughed nervously, not looking at Tsukishima. 

“Shit,” Tsukishima drawled out the word. “Were you topping?”

“KEI!” Yamaguchi whisper-shrieked. “Kei, what kind of question is that?”

“A genuine one,” Tsukishima inched closer to Yamaguchi. “Were you?”

“What the heck, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi swallowed. 

“What?” Tsukishima tilted his head innocently. “You’d be a good top.”

“Damn right,” Yamaguchi blurted out, then slapped both hands over his mouth. Tsukishima let out a long, low whistle. Yamaguchi buried his face into his palms. 

“It wasn’t that good, though,” Yamaguchi mumbled through his hands. Tsukishima smirked and leaned into Yamaguchi’s ear. 

“Maybe it’ll be better the next time you do it,” he whispered. Then he scrambled off the bed, laughing. Yamaguchi picked up a pillow and flung it at him, his face flushed. He looked like a strawberry. Tsukishima loved strawberries. Etsuko was awake now, running after him as Yamaguchi pulled up the rear. 

“YOU’RE THE WORST!” Yamaguchi shriek-laughed, not meaning his words whatsoever. 

“You love me, remember?” Tsukishima snorted, still running.

So that was how, in the freezing cold home of Tsukishima Kei, said Tsukishima Kei got chased around by a peppy Golden Retriever puppy and a currently blushing puppy-like man, the normally empty place filled with giggles and barks. 


End file.
